The present invention relates generally to fluid pressure responsive valves. More specifically, the invention is an adjustable triple pressure flow valve for supplying hydraulic fluid under pressure to two work stations.
The related art of interest describes air and hydraulic valve systems for various installations, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for an efficient and economical system for permitting the control of hydraulic fluid to two power stations in sequence and preventing backflow for excessive pressure with a switch block. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,700 issued on Dec. 31, 1985, to Bernd Goritz et al. describes a selector valve for pressure control device in a railway vehicle air brake system comprising a triple pressure control valve 3, a balancing selector valve 17, a maximum pressure control valve 12, a monitoring valve 6, a retention valve 38, and a check valve 8 in the main brake pipeline. The triple pressure control valve 3 has an air supple chamber 14 with a spring loaded valve device 13 in its upper portion. The lower portion is a constant pressure chamber 5 comprising a control chamber 2 motivated by another spring. An air supply tank is apparently connected to the constant pressure chamber. The monitoring valve 6 controls the filling of the constant pressure chamber by a filling stroke protective device 7. The triple pressure control valve is distinguishable for being based on an air pressure system, its different control piston structure, and the requirement for a balancing selector valve 17 with its piston and retention valve 38.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,364 issued on Sep. 8, 1964, to Walter Engels et al. describes a safety air device for fluid pressure operated brake systems comprising a symmetrical housing with identical housing sections 10, 11 containing a rod 29 held by a separator plate 14 having rubber diaphragms 37. The ends of the rod 29 engage tubular seats 22 and compressible coil springs 36 in the tubular chambers of the combined valve seat and outlet heads 19. The device is distinguishable for its dual structure incorporating a single rod element.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,266 issued on Jun. 18, 1974, to Richard W. Dymond describes a hydraulic system with flow control means to control pressure distribution between a primary and secondary hydraulic circuit comprising a boss formed on a pump housing and covered by sheet form cap to include an inlet hydraulic fluid reservoir. The boss includes a flow control valve or regulator comprising a valve spool having a valve head, a throat and a body portion connected to a compression spring. A primary hydraulic fluid circuit and a secondary hydraulic fluid circuit are connect to the top of the sheet form cap for the control of fluid flow to these circuits by movement of the valve spool. The main control valve device is distinguishable for being limited to a single valve controlling two circuits.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,849 issued on Jul. 1, 1952, to Leighton Lee, II describes an apparatus for distributing equal quantities of comprising in series, attached to a tank and a pump, a discharge valve having a spring operated valve and two control valves having pistons on guide rods operating discharge valves. A relief valve is inserted across the discharge valve and the pump to receive a variable control fluid feeding the piston valve and bellows in the discharge valve. The three valves in series are interconnected with a pilot conduit as well as the main discharge conduit coming from the pump and containing metering orifices in the branch conduits. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring a relief valve, an interconnected discharge valve and two control valves.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,037 issued on Apr. 23, 1974, to Gunter A. K. Loewenkamp describes a selective fluid discharge system and control valve means for supplying to a discharge control nozzle a primary fluid (water) and a fluid intermix (detergent) which includes the primary fluid. A first control valve is interposed between a pressurized source of water and the discharge nozzle, and is responsive to a predetermined change in fluid pressure at the discharge nozzle due to opening and closing of the nozzle to control a second valve which effects an alternate supply to the discharge nozzle of the detergent solution. The system is distinguishable for its alternate supply mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,279 issued on Oct. 9, 1979, to Claude Pelletier describes a fluid flow control device suitable for controlling the flow of hydraulic fluid between two chambers of a jack comprising a valve between each of two chambers between controlled and a common chamber. The valves are controlled by pilot operated stops which, when retracted, permit the valves to close fully, but which, when extended hold the valves partially open. The device is distinguishable for its side-by-side dual valve structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,785 issued on Jan. 13, 1998, to Bernhard Radermacher et al. describes a fuel supply system for internal combustion systems comprising a pressure regulator which returns excessive fuel to the fuel tank. The pressure regulator contains an upper fuel chamber and a lower chamber with a spring biased lifter element of a pressure control valve to open for a large fuel volume and to close for a small fuel volume. Two check valves are included in opposite fuel lines connected by a branch line. The pressure regulator is distinguishable for its structure based on the regulation of volatile fuel flow.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a delayed triple pressure flow valve solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is directed to a delayed triple pressure flow valve device system. The delayed triple pressure valve device is a block valve for controlling the hydraulic fluid passing to two work stations. When the pressure at the first work station exceeds a predetermined pressure in the delayed triple pressure flow valve, a first ball valve opens a conduit to a second work station. Once the pressure reaches a second predetermined pressure, a second ball valve opens to relieve the pressure from both work stations. The bell-shaped valve controls backflow when the total hydraulic pressure is exceeded in the delayed triple pressure flow valve device. Both devices are made of aluminum blocks with the conduits drilled and tapped.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a delayed triple pressure flow valve device.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hydraulic control system for two work stations.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a delayed triple pressure flow valve device from a metal block which permits excessive pressure from a first work station to bleed to a second work station.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an upstream bell-shaped block device to control backflow from the delayed triple pressure flow valve device in the hydraulic system.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.